


Already Home

by Sara_Lillian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will try their hand at a long distance relationship and realize it may be more difficult then they imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the music video for the song "Already Home" by A Great Big World. I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment or suggestion for me about how I can improve my writing! :)

Everyone told them they could do it; that their relationship was strong enough and after all they've been through worse, but as far as Nico was concerned, he would take a battle with a Titan over a long distance relationship any day. Will had left for medical school in San Francisco over a year ago and the only time Nico has seen him in person since then was for a few days at Christmas. Other than that their relationship has sustained off of Iris messages and the occasional care package as they both agreed it would be best not to have Nico visit through shadow travel for fear of being seen by another student. 

Long distance wasn't really a problem at first but then Will's college work started taking over his life and the time between Iris messages became longer and longer. This continued  until they were only talking about once a month and it was starting to take a toll on them and their relationship. The most recent talk ended with Nico accusing Will that he never made enough time for him and Will arguing that the world doesn't revolve around Nico and that his school work is more important.

"More important than me?" Nico choked out after a considerable amount of silence.

"Yeah, Nico, you have to understand that school is my first priority and I wish it wasn't but it is. I don't have the luxury of putting all of my time into this relationship." Will replied, his eyes filling with tears.

"If you feel that way maybe we should just take a break then."

Saying those words made Nico's heart shatter but it was the only thing he could think of doing to try and salvage what they had.

Will took a shuddering breath and nodded quickly. "Fine, whatever you want." He said before ending the call and leaving the two of them alone with their thoughts. 

That was three days ago and since then, Nico had replayed the conversation about a thousand times in his head, regretting every word that he said. He knew that Will was right but it was just so hard not being able to see him for such long periods of time. He also knew that there was no way he could leave things the way they were and an Iris message just wouldn't cut it this time. Even though flying was a huge risk for Nico, with the threat of Zeus shooting him out of the sky and all, there was no other option. He managed to scrounge up enough money to buy a plane ticket to San Francisco and packed his things into a carry on the night before his flight left. 

The first leg of his journey went off without a hitch (Zeus must have heard the hundred plus prayers Nico sent his way) and he soon found himself in the Los Angeles airport with a three hour layover. Although he had plenty of time to spare, he went to go find his gate to prevent a panic later. Along the way he passed another gate whose flight had just landed and was quickly flooding with exiting passengers. Nico instinctively ducked his head and began weaving through the crowd of people.

It wasn't long before he bumped shoulder with someone who was clearly in a hurry, knocking the stack of books they had been carrying to the ground. 

Nico immediately began rattling off apologies and bent down to retrieve the books, one of which was a composition notebook with the name "William" scribbled on the front. He smiled a bit and stood up. 

"Hey, William is my boyfriend's name too, although he likes to be called Will..." He said and then looked up to find a pair of unmistakable blue eyes staring at him. Before his brain could process what was happening, Will's arms were wrapped tightly around Nico and his head was buried in Nico's shoulder. The books were once again dropped to the ground as Nico quickly returned the hug. 

"Gods Will, what are you doing here?" Nico mumbled into Will's shoulder. When no answer came and he felt the slightest shudder go through Will, he pulled out of the hug and found that tears were streaming down Will's face. 

Nico quickly wiped the tears off of Will's cheeks with his thumbs and kissed him gently on the forehead while Will brought his hands up to hold Nico's wrists. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nico asked, searching Will's face for any hint of an answer. 

"I just - I felt awful after we talked and I wanted to apologize in person because I thought I ruined everything and that you hated me now." Will said, his voice thick.

Nico shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for Will. I know how important school is to you and I was stupid to think that things wouldn't change." 

"It's just so hard without you Nico, I don't think I can do it alone anymore." Will said, his face crumpling again in spite of himself. 

Nico drew him in for another hug and stroked the back of his hair in an effort to calm him down. 

"That settles it then. I'll just have to move out here." Nico said suddenly.

Will was the one to draw back this time. "You mean that?" 

"Anything for you, sunshine." Nico said, barely finishing his sentence before Will leaned in for a kiss that started off gentle but quickly turned hungry as a result of the endless months without physical contact. 

When they inevitably had to break apart to catch their breath, they stood with their foreheads touching for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you, Nico." Will said in a low voice that Nico always loved. 

"I love you too." 

"Come on, let's get out of here." Will said, bending down to pick up his forgotten books off the floor and then grabbing Nico's hand once he stood up. 

"Are we going to your nerd school now?" Nico asked with a cheeky smile. 

"We just had a moment don't make me hit you, di Angelo." 


End file.
